The Beginning
by SayakoSanni100
Summary: Sayako Sanni was a Suna High student until she went on a camping trip with a few friends. Well, it turned out as a disaster and ends up living with her best friend and his brother, enrolling into Konoha High.
1. Lost

**I – Lost**

_Ring...Ring...Ring... "Come on, pick up please!"_ I thought, frantically looking around, my silver hair hitting my facing every time I'd whip my head from one side to the other. No matter where I looked the scenery stayed the same, trees from a dense forest surrounded me. This spot was the only part in the entire forest that had a cell signal. Luckily I lost whoever was chasing me and had some time to call someone for help. I jumped slightly when they finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Itachi who picked up the phone.

"Itachi! It's Sayako! Please, help me!" I yelled into the phone. I was so relieved that he was the one who answered. He was good at tracking people and finding out where they were. "I don't know where I am and someone's after me!"

"Okay, stay on the phone I'm tracking your call now." Itachi replied in a calm voice. I stayed silent, continuing to frantically look around as I silently begged Itachi to hurry up. "I'm giving the phone to Sasuke, let him know when you move. I'm coming for you now." I was going to say thank you but he already handed the phone to his younger brother.

"Sayako? Are you okay?" I heard Sasuke question. He's the closest friend I've had after I lost my parents. Plus he only talks to me and Naruto, everyone else he finds annoying. Well, he actually finds Naruto annoying too, just not as annoying I guess. "Sayako? Shit, don't tell me I lost her." It was hard to tell but he was worried.

"Sasuke- Ahh!" I started to say his name but I had cut off with a scream and ducked down when I heard a gun go off behind me. I wasn't one to run from a fight but when it involved guns, that's when I run for my life. It brought too many bad memories.

"Saya! Are you all right? What happened?" Sasuke questioned. I could tell his panic level was rising from how loud he was getting.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I can't stay in this area but I'll lose you if I leave this spot." I told him, trying not to panic any more than I already am.

"Alright, can you take a step or two forward? I need to see which way you're facing." He requested. I straightened up and took two steps forward. I started to worry that I lost him when he didn't say anything for a long while and was about to say his name when he finally spoke up. "Alright, run to your left. There's a road about two and a half miles from there. I need to call Itachi, whatever you do don't look back and keep running." I nodded my head even though I knew Sasuke couldn't tell. When I heard the call end, I slipped my phone into my ripped jeans pocket and turned to my left and sped off running. I couldn't tell if I was going the right way, everything looked the same. It felt like I was running for fifteen minutes when I heard a gunshot and felt excruciating pain. I fell to the ground, my vision becoming blurry. _"Is this the end for me?"_ I asked myself in my head. I close my eyes and, what felt like only a few seconds later, I felt someone pull me up into their arms.

"Sayako? Sayako!" Their voice was muffled but I knew who the voice belonged to. Slowly opening my purple eyes I attempted to look at the older Uchiha but all I was able to see were colors. I wanted to say something to him, anything, but I couldn't find my voice. After a little while of staring at the blurred colors that masked the other's face my eyes involuntarily closed, and I slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N: Hello~. Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction,and sorry it was short. Second chapter should come out soon~. Who was after Sayako? Will she remember anything when she comes through? Found out next chapter, New Life!**

**Sasuke- Seriously? This is the first chapter and you already make my best friend end up injured! What is wrong with you? D:**

**Me- I'm sorry, I thought it would be an interesting start of a story. T-T**

**Sasuke- Tch... _**

**Itachi- I agree with the author it was pretty interesting..**

**Me- Thank you Itachi-kun~! :)**


	2. New Life

**II – New Life**

_"Ugh... What happened?... Where am I?"_ I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was an off-white ceiling. I thought I was in a hospital until I felt moving below me as if I was in a car. I heard voices around me and my body felt too heavy to move.

"Sayako, can you hear me? Blink twice for yes." It was Itachi but he sounded muffled. I blinked twice to answer him. "Do you remember what happened? Blink once for yes, twice for no, three times if you remember some of it." I tried to turn my head slowly to look at the older Uchiha. His dark slightly ripped jeans was covered in mud, and I was able to see blood on his arms and his grey t-shirt. I realized then that I was in an ambulance, being taken to the hospital. I blinked three times to answer. "Don't worry, Sayako. You're safe now."

I slipped out of consciousness after Itachi stopped talking and woke up in a hospital room. I heard the loud beeping from the heart monitor and a faint voice that sounded like a news report on a television. "Sasuke, she's waking up." I heard someone say. At the moment eveything I saw was a blurr and everything I heard was muffled. After about five seconds my vision cleared and the noises were no longer muffled. A head popped into my view, familiar black hair and onyx eyes staring down at me with worry. I blinked a few times, trying to get my memory cleared up to remember names and such.

"Sasuke..?" I whispered, my voice was barely able to go any louder than that. The teen gave a small smile and took a hold of my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Saya, thank god you're all right. You have no idea how worried I was. First I hear someone's after you and then I get a call from Itachi moments after we hang up just to hear you were badly injured. Luckily, the gun missed your heart. How are you feeling?" Sasuke rambled, coming to a stop with a question.

"Honestly, I feel like shit." I told him, giving him the best smile I could manage. Sasuke's smile faded almost instantly, regret showing on his face.

"I should've went with you when you offered. Maybe the events that took place would've never happened. I might've been able to keep you from being stuck here." He muttered. I took my hand out of his loose grip, mustering up all the strength I could gather, and smacked him across the face. He had a surprised look on his face when his head involuntarily turned toward the tv.

"Don't say that. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." I said in a harsh tone. Sasuke smiled as he looked at me, as if saying that he should have seen that coming.

"Now that you're awake, I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" I turned my head to see Sasuke's brother, who has bee quiet up until now, stand up from his spot on the chair to my left and head towards the exit. The older man only pausing to get responses from his brother and I. I shook my head in response.

"Just water, please." Sasuke requested, looking at his older brother. Itachi nodded his head once before walking out of the room. We both were silent for what felt like forever, leaving me to think of what's going to happen now and what happened to my other friends that I was with that night. "What are you thinking about?" Coming back to reality, I look over at Sasuke who was looking at me with the same look he's always given me when I was deep in thought.

"I'm wondering what happened to the others, and what I'm going to do now." I replied, my voice barely audible. I was surprised that the youngest Uchiha was even able to hear me. He nodded his head in contemplation, a serious expression covering what any emotion he could have had on his face.

"Itachi and I have been watching the news for a few days now, waiting to hear if they found anyone else. They found two girls near the river, dead." Sasuke said, hesitating on saying the last part. My eyes widen in shock, not just because of him saying two companions she went with on the trip were dead but also because of him saying the word _days_.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise in my voice. Sasuke looks at her, having forgotten that she had just woke up and probably thought it hasn't been more than a day until he spoke.

"You've been unconscious for two days, we were really getting worried that the doctors were wrong when they said the wounds weren't as bad as they seemed." My friend replied. "Oh, we've arranged for you to be moving in with me and Itachi once you're discharged from the hospital. You'll be attending Konoha High instead of Suna High." I heard every word he said, but my mind was too slow to really process the information. "Saya, are you all right?" I nodded my head as a response, unable to really voice out my reply at the moment. "You should get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow after school." I watched him stand up from his spot and lean closer to me, giving me a light kiss on the forehead before giving me a gentle smile that he rarely showed, even to me. "See you tomorrow." He muttered before disappearing from my sight.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to let my mind process every single detail that was given to me. After a while of thinking I must've drifted off to sleep since all of my thoughts faded into nothing and nothing but darkness surrounded me.

**A/N: Again, short chapter. It's gonna get longer soon, I swear! Just, need to think more creatively.**

**Me: I hate hospitals..**

**Sasuke: Then why'd you start this out at one?**

**Me: I didn't, it started out in a forest. I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be smart?**

**Itachi: You obviously don't know my little brother, then..**

**Sasuke: Grr... Shut up Itachi!**

**Me: Uhm O.o Let's not fight? Anyway, next chapter-**

**Sasuke: …. Next chapter is about Sayako's past. Beware of the horrible pain she went through..**

**Me: Sasuke, that's my line! Except for the sentence you decided to add in, I don't think it's that horrible. . Anyway, Next chapter, Neverending Nightmare.**


	3. Never-Ending Nightmare

**III – Never-ending Nightmare**

_"Mother and Father are going to be so proud of me!" I thought out loud as I skipped down the street with a paper clutched tightly in my hands. A wide smile that couldn't possibly get any wider without hurting too much was planted on my face. I was in third grade and I just received my last report card before I entered my fourth year of school (technically fifth if you include kindergarten). My house wasn't far from the school so I always walked home._

_ "So will mine along with my brother and sister. We both got straight A's!" My friend said. He was coming over after school today to hang out with me which was rare because his family didn't like mine. I look over at the red head with a smile. His light blue eyes showed excitement but it faded into something I couldn't comprehend. Fear? Surprise? I blink a few times, tilting my head in confusion._

_ "What's wrong, Gaara?" I asked him. He didn't speak, only pointed to something on our right. I turn my head to where he was pointing and my eyes widen at the sight. I instantly understood why he had such a weird expression on his face. I was looking at a house caught in huge roaring flames. It wasn't just any house either. The burning wood was once called my house. All my emotions were jumbled and I couldn't think straight. My legs moved involuntarily, running straight to the fire, the paper that was once in my hand fell onto the sidewalk._

_ "Wait, Sayako! Don't go in there!" I heard Gaara yell but I didn't stop nor did I look back at him. The only thing on my mind was my parents. Were they safe? Are they still in there? Are they alive? So many questions unanswered by just standing there and staring at the house._

_ "Mother! Father!" I called as I entered the house. I frantically looked around before carefully moving through the house to get to other rooms. I screamed as a wooden board from the ceiling came down in front of me, missing by a few inches. Moving around it, I coughed as I reached the doorway to my parents' room. If my eyes weren't wide, they were now. Through the flames and smoke I could see my mother coward in a corner and holding a body, my father. "Mother!" I cried out, hoping she heard me. She did, her eyes widening and looking straight at me with fear. She opened her mouth as if to say something but before she could a loud, unfamiliar, noise sounded, ringing in my ears. My mother fell, lying on the ground with her eyes wide open. She didn't blink and the light in her eyes faded. A dark red liquid came out from her heart, blood. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I watched in horror, glued to the spot in the doorway. "MOTHER!" I screamed as if by screaming out to her she would come back to life. I didn't see the person who caused the deaths of my parents and I couldn't pull my eyes away from the two bodies to see. I felt someone take my hand, only then was I able to pull my eyes away from the corpses to see Gaara's scared face. The unfamiliar noise came back and it looked like whatever was shot out of the object that created that noise made a hole in the wall next to Gaara. We both flinched before running out of the house as fast as we could, not once letting go of each other's hand. We got outside and stopped in the middle of the road, catching our breaths. I squeezed my friend's, and savior, hand as I sobbed. Tears flowed down my face, making my vision too blurry to see anything around me. The red haired boy released his hand from my grip, arms wrapping around me into a tight hug._

* * *

><p>"Saya! …Saya!" I heard someone call as I opened my eyes. I turn to see who was trying wake me, finding Sasuke standing there with a worried look on his face. I lost count on how long I was stuck in the hospital, a month or possibly more. I saw him relax, the worry faded slightly. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."<p>

"I'm fine. It was a nightmare, about the past when my parents died." I muttered as I look towards the window that hid the sunlight. "It's nothing new; I've had that dream multiple times. I sometimes wish I saw the person who killed my parents. I'd love to see him either killed or in jail." I turn to look back at my best friend, noticing the sad look on his face. He knew of my past and what I went through. His parents were killed as well but not in front of him like mine.

"I know how you feel. I wish I knew who the idiot was that ran right into my parents and killed them just so I can beat the crap out of them, but I would get in a lot of trouble. Plus it's not really worth it." Sasuke sighed, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "I got good news for you though. The doctor said that you will be discharged in a week. Your wound is healing nicely and he said that with how it's going you'll be fully healed in no time."

"How long until I can return to school after I'm discharged?" I asked, looking at the raven haired teen. He hums as he stares up at the ceiling as if the answer was on there. His arms were crossed across his chest.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He answered, looking at her.

"Sayako, how are you? Sorry I didn't get to visit until now!" I heard a familiar voice, though it wasn't familiar enough for me to easily recognize who it belonged to. I watch as a male with spiky blonde hair pops into view. I gave the new visitor a small smile, watching as he stood where Sasuke was once standing.

"Hey Naruto, I could be better but I am definitely better than when I first woke up here. How have you been?" I said. Sasuke glared up at the blonde, Naruto glared right back.

"You're at a hospital, dobe. Don't be so loud." The Uchiha scolded. Naruto's glare disappeared as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized before returning his attention to me. "I heard you'll be at Konoha High as soon as you're allowed. You're going to love it! There're so many people I want to introduce to you!" I giggled a little as Sasuke punched his arm and scowling at him, obviously not pleased that the hyperactive teen didn't lower his voice.

"I can't wait to meet them, Naruto." I said before looking at the time, noticing it was a little past noon. "Sasuke, Naruto, have you eaten lunch yet?" The two boys shook their heads. "You two should go eat."

"But I just got here and I didn't bring any money with me." Naruto whined, frowning at me.

"I'm not hungry, and you just woke up." Sasuke said, trying the best excuse he could think of that would work. Too bad for him I knew him too well to know he was only giving an excuse and he wasn't telling the truth.

"Sasuke, you know you can't lie to me. Go eat, and pay for Naruto. I'll give you the money back once I get my wallet." I said, attempting to push him off of the bed. Sasuke frowned, looking at me before closing his eyes and sighs. Standing up, he places his hands in his pockets and heads for the door. Naruto gives me a quick as a thank you before following the other out of the room. I smiled and a small giggle escaped my lips before turning my head to look out the window. Truthfully, as much as I would like to meet these people that Naruto calls his friends, I didn't want to leave Gaara alone at Suna High. Gaara was my only friend when I was younger, now he's like family to me. Him and Kankuro are like brothers that I never had and Temari is like a sister to me.

I heard a sneeze and turn to see the very person I was thinking about walk into the room. "Seems someone is either talking or thinking about me." He joked, showing his normal comforting smile.

**A/N: Slightly longer. Thank you for taking the time to read and follow my story! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Me: Cliffhanger~!**

**Sasuke: Why do I have to pay for Naruto's lunch?!**

**Me: Because he didn't bring any money with him.**

**Sasuke: Then how'd he get to the hospital?**

**Naruto: Dude… The hospital isn't far from my house.**

**Sasuke: And yet you waited over a month to visit Saya… What kind of friend are you?**

**Naruto: Shut up, teme!**

**Sasuke: Make me!**

**Me: Is there seriously going to be a fight every time we end a chapter?**

**Itachi: They are rivals, they're suppose to fight.**

**Me: Itachi-kun, you're not helping... v_v Next chapter… O.O I don't know what to call it yet! Uhm uhm uhm… O.o It'll be a surprise? Until next time minna~!**


	4. Unexpected

**IV – Unexpected**

Nothing was stuck in my arm anymore so I have been able to move freely. Well, I was still limited on what I could move and such. Slowly moving to the edge of the bed, I sat with my legs dangling off the side before carefully pushing myself off of the bed. Gaara sighed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me carefully, giving me a hug. "Stubborn, I understand you're being discharged in a week but you shouldn't be doing anything that will make you stay here longer." He muttered. I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back.

"It doesn't hurt anymore and even now as I'm standing here hugging you it doesn't hurt or anything." I told him. My body had a tendency to heal quicker than most people and I was never sure why. Gaara's body did the same whenever he'd get hurt, which was rare. "I missed you, Gaara."

"I missed you too, Say." I could practically hear the smile on his face. "Kankuro and Temari miss you too. They would've come to visit but they have classes and finals to study for." I nodded my head, understanding their situation. Gaara's siblings were in college, one a senior and the other a junior. The red head helps me sit back on the uncomfortable hospital bed before sitting down on the chair that was next to my bed. He was looking around at the empty, boring, space that is my temporary home. "How do you not get so bored here?"

"Visitors, sleep, and tv." I replied with a smile. Gaara gave a small nod before staring at the television that was showing the news.

"Do you-" Gaara was cut off by other voices coming into the room. We stared at the entrance as Sasuke and Naruto came into the room with trays of food in their hands. Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he noticed Gaara, a glare erasing the annoying look he had. Gaara just stared at the Uchiha with an unreadable expression. Naruto was a little late to see what was going on and instantly broke up the silent staring contest.

"Hey Gaara! When did you get here?" Naruto asked as he goes over to the red head with his tray. Gaara looks at the blonde and starts talking to him as Sasuke went over to the side of my bed that Gaara wasn't at and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the tray next to him.

I stayed silent as I watched the three before only focusing on Sasuke since I knew he was the only one who'll be talking to me at the moment. "I got food for both of us. I'm sure you're hungry." He said. I was about to protest but my stomach decided to say otherwise. The raven haired male smirked as he grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the tray and handing it to me. "Just eat, Saya." I couldn't help but smile as I take the sandwich, muttering a thank you before taking a bite out of it. Sasuke had his own sandwich and was eating it, his eyes closed. I look over at the other two who were talking as if they were alone at some other place that wasn't the hospital, though it was mostly only Naruto who was talking. Gaara was looking at his friend but every now and then I would see him glance over at me before returning his gaze to the hyperactive teen.

Gaara's phone went off and he held his index finger to Naruto to silence him as he answered his cell. He stands up and takes a few steps from us. "Hello?" I watch him for a little while before returning to eat my sandwich. Gaara's back was to us so I couldn't see if the phone call was good or bad.

"Hey teme." Naruto said to get Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha turned to look at his friend with an annoyed but curious look on his face. "I thought phones were supposed to be turned off in hospitals?"

"Their supposed to be but nobody follows that rule plus the doctors don't lecture us about it so we don't even bother to turn them off now." Sasuke said with a shrug before checking his phone. "Shit, I forgot about that. Sorry, Saya, I'll be back later towards dinner time. Itachi needs me home as soon as possible." He stands up from his spot on the bed and hurries out of the room. I only had time to wave a goodbye before he was out of my sight.

"He forgot the tray." Naruto commented, pointing to the tray that was still there next to my legs.

"It's fine, I'll probably eat whatever food he didn't eat." I said with a slight shrug. "Could you move the tray closer to me, Naruto?" The blonde nods and slides the tray closer so I could reach the food and drink. "Thank you." I smile at Naruto before grabbing the apple and taking a bite out of it.

"No problem, Sayako." Naruto said with his wide smile, picking at his own food. Gaara returns, placing his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Temari was calling to see how everything was going and such. Uchiha left?" Gaara said. Naruto and I nodded our heads to answer his question. "Good. I don't like that guy." He muttered. I didn't fully understand why the two didn't like each other, but I wasn't going to go prying information out of any of them to find out. "I heard you're going to be living with him and his older brother, Say. I don't think it's a good idea." I frowned at my childhood friend.

"I understand that you don't like him, but Sasuke's my best friend. Not to mention I owe Itachi for helping me. It was probably his idea for me to move in with them. I don't really want to move though. I don't want to leave you alone back in Suna High." I said, slowly munching on the apple. I felt his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Hey! Not my hair!"

He chuckled, giving me his gentle smile. "I understand Itachi Uchiha's thinking. Almost everybody doesn't like you back home so Itachi was thinking it'd be best for you to move to Konoha to see if the attacker will come back to get you. I hope not. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Gaara assured. I stared at him, searching him for any hints of a lie but there was none. Finally I smile and nod my head.

"Uhm, honestly I don't think it's a good idea for Sayako but I also think it is a good idea." Naruto interjected, looking from me to Gaara then back to me. I look at the blonde teen with a quizzical look. He scratches the back of his head, looking towards the floor as if he's trying to find the words. "I understand why Gaara thinks it's not a good idea. We're all guys, and Gaara is afraid they'd try to do something to you while you're there even though we don't see them as guys that are out looking for, uhm, _that_." Naruto was uncomfortable with how his explanation was turning out. "But, I also see how it is a good idea. Because you were attacked and don't know who the attacker was and only knew that it wasn't Itachi or Sasuke because they were on the phone with you for a short while, the Uchiha's house is a safe place to be until we find out who attacked and hurt you and place him behind bars." Gaara nodded his head.

"I never thought of that, so it's kind of a neutral idea. Nice thinking, for once, Naruto." Gaara said. Naruto's uncomfortable frown was replaced by a large smile when he got praise from his best friend. I also understood what they were getting at though it was hard for me to see Sasuke or Itachi trying to force to do anything I didn't want to do. "Anyway, I should get going. I'm in charge of making dinner tonight, I'll come back to visit you at Itachi's house whenever I can, Say. Don't do anything stupid to cause you to end up back here." I laugh at his last sentence as he turned and left the room.

"I should get going soon. I'm meeting a friend to hang out soon." Naruto said as he stands up, picking his tray up from the stand beside my bed. "When you get discharged and move into teme's house, call me if they do anything. I'll beat the crap outta them for you! Because, uhm…" Naruto said and averted his gaze. I had to stifle my giggle because I knew he was being serious about what he was going to say next. "I, uh, like you, Sayako." My eyes widen at his confession. "I, uh, should go. Bye!" He said before quickly leaving the room.

I stared at the empty space where Naruto used to be standing with wide eyes. It took me about a minute before turning to look down at my hands that were resting on my lap. _"Naruto likes me? Why?"_ I asked myself. It was so unexpected; I didn't know what to think. I liked him, but I don't think I like him in the way that he likes me. I lean back and stared at the ceiling. What do I do now with that information?

**A/N: Thank you to all you have made this story your favorite and to everyone is also following it. I greatly appreciate it. I also greatly appreciate the reviews!**

**Sasuke: Naruto's going to die…**

**Me: Sasuke, no killing your friends!**

**Sasuke: He's not my friend..**

**Itachi: Sasuke, you wouldn't bring him to the house to hang out if he wasn't your friend..**

**Sasuke: He's not my friend anymore.**

**Gaara: I would rather Say be with Naruto than you, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: You're only saying that because you don't like me. Well, I got news for you, Gaara. I don't like you either. *glares at Gaara***

**Me: *sighs* I give up! *leaves***

**Gaara: Look what you did, Sasuke. You made Sayako leave.**

**Sasuke: Me? You're the one who had to walk in and give that stupid comment!**

**Itachi: Both of you shut up. I'll wrap it up tonight. What will happen now? Naruto confessed to Sayako and Sayako doesn't know what to think of it. Will the awkwardness from the Uzumaki's confession cause her to lose her friendship with him, will they stay friends, or will they be more than friends? Find out in the next chapter. I can't tell you what the next chapter will be called since Sayako didn't tell me what it would be.**

**Sasuke: I'm hoping that they don't become more than friends.**

**Itachi: Honestly, I can't see Sayako with that hyperactive boy.**


	5. New Home

**V – New Home and Confessions**

A week went by slowly and I got discharged from the hospital. Kankuro and Temari had visited me and gave me my essentials (phone, wallet, etc.) but they didn't stick around for very long. Everyone noticed I was acting different and Sasuke has been trying to get me to tell him what happened for the entire week, but I still wasn't sure of my feelings and I didn't want to tell Sasuke just yet, unsure of how he'd react to that. "Saya, you ready to go?" Sasuke asked from the doorway. I turn my head to look at him and nodded my head, placing my personal belongings in my pockets. I walk over to Sasuke but before I could slip past him, he blocked my exit.

"Sasuke, what are you-" I got cut off as I was pushed back into the room and he closed the door behind him, leaning against the door with his arms crossed across his chest. "Sasuke! What the hell?!"

"For the entire week you have been acting weird, like someone broke your heart and you just can't seem to pick up the pieces without help but you refuse other's help. Though I know god damn well that you were not in a relationship with anybody. I want to know what happened after I left, and I won't let you leave this room until you tell me." Sasuke said, his face showed nothing but seriousness but his eyes showed worry and concern. I look away from him, afraid I was really going to break under his stare. "Saya, you know I want to help you. You know I care about you. I thought I got close enough to you that you can tell me anything."

Silence overtook us for what felt like forever before I finally gave up on being silent about what happened. "I'm sorry. It's just… It's just that I don't know my own feelings and…" I took a deep breath before I continued on. "After you left, Gaara said he had to leave to go make dinner. Naruto had to leave as well but what he said before he left was what got me acting differently as all of you guys put it."

"What did he tell you?" I heard him ask. I still didn't look at him; it wasn't because of being embarrassed or anything. I just felt uneasy.

"He confessed that he liked me, as in more than a friend kind of way." I told him, leaning against the closest wall.

"He… What?" He asked I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice. Or was that surprise? "Are you sure you heard him right?" I nodded my head in response. "Saya, how close is he to you?"

"Not as close as you and Gaara." I replied. I closed my eyes and as soon as did I felt arms wrap around me. Opening my eyes, I look up at my best friend. "Sasuke?"

"Then decline if you don't want him to get closer to you. I know you don't like a lot of people close to you. And I know I was a… Mistake that you allowed in, but I'm glad you allowed me to stay this close to you." Sasuke said. He knew me way too well. Ever since my parents died I couldn't trust anyone except Gaara and his family. I only ever planned for them to be the only people that I got close to because everyone else that I tried to get close to either hated me or they disappeared and were never to be seen again. It looked like he was going to say something else but he kept silent.

"Sasuke, truthfully, I'm glad you're close to me. Gaara is like a brother to me but I can't tell him everything. I can tell you practically everything." I told him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Let's get going to your new home." Sasuke said with a smile as he released me from his hug and walked out of the door. I followed close behind him. We met up with Itachi downstairs in front of the exit. "Sorry we took so long, Itachi."

"Not a problem, let's get going." Itachi said before heading out of the door. Sasuke and I followed behind him and over to a black Jeep. I climbed into the back seat as Itachi got in the driver's seat and Sasuke in the passenger's seat. The car ride was silent as ever as I looked out of the window. I've been to Sasuke's house once or twice but not enough to really know how to get there by myself just yet.

The ride to the house only took about twenty minutes. Itachi parked the Jeep in the driveway of a decent sized house. The Uchiha brothers took great care of their home; it was obvious due to all the flowers that decorated their yard. Sasuke leads her into the house and over to her new room. "Welcome home, Saya." Sasuke said. "This will be your room. My room is right next to yours and the bathroom is across from my room."

"Thank you, Sasuke. When do I start school?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Monday, we can do anything during the weekend, Itachi has the weekend off." Sasuke replied. Itachi was a senior in college and had a part-time job so he usually wasn't home during the weekend. "Anyway, if ya need anything don't hesitate to ask." He walks out of the room, heading into the living room. I smile a bit and stare out the window, wondering how different things are going to be now.

**A/N: Gomen Gomen minna! I know it's been a long while since I updated. I've been busy with real life. :( This chapter is kind of a filler.**

**Sasuke- About time you update..**

**Me- Sorry, blame the life of trying to get into a college.**

**Itachi- I understand, no worries. We can wait, and I'm sure our readers can as well. School work and college comes first before fanfiction.**

**Me- Thank you Itachi. :)**


	6. Date Night

**VI – Date Night**

It was Saturday, the day after I moved into the Uchiha's house, watching television with the brothers. So far it was pretty uneventful. "Anyone want anything while I'm up?" Itachi asked as he got up from the couch. Sasuke and I shook our heads as we watched the silly commercials, advertising things like Kool-Aid and Sketchers. Itachi walks away from our sight to get a drink or something.

"Oh, hey Saya?" Sasuke said, getting my attention. I turn my head away from the tv screen to look at my best friend. "The amusement park is open, do you want to go tonight?" I smile, remembering the last time we went to an amusement park though it was closer to my town.

"Sounds good to me." I replied, smiling at the youngest Uchiha.

"Sweet. Hey, Itachi?" Sasuke called to his brother in the other room. I turn to look behind the couch to see Itachi's head pop into view, looking at us. "Can you drop us off at the amusement park today?" I blink a few times and look over at Sasuke.

"Just us?" I asked, it was weird for Itachi not to be included in events like this. Sasuke looks at me and nods his head before looking back at his older brother.

"I can't see why not. What time?" Itachi replied, coming into the living room empty handed. Sasuke looks back at me, as if saying I'm supposed to answer.

"Doesn't matter to me when we go." I said with a shrug.

"How about in a hour?" Sasuke suggested, looking at his brother once more. Itachi nods in approval before returning to the kitchen.

"What brought this up?" I asked him as I got comfortable on the couch, looking at him. Sasuke returned to staring at the television, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. You were in the hospital for a long while and I figured it would be nice to be able to go out having fun at an amusement park." He replied. I raise a brow at him before shrugging my shoulders and returned my attention to the tv as our show came back on, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. "You still need to tell Naruto your decision." I glance at the Uchiha next to me briefly and sigh.

"I know I do." I muttered, looking down as I played with the edge of my shirt. I didn't want to tell him but I knew there would be no other choice. It was going to break his heart. I blink a few times when I saw a phone in front of my face.

"Might want to tell him fast, he's apparently on his way here." Sasuke mentioned. I read the words on the screen of the Uchiha's phone. "He's such a loser." I heard him say under his breath. It only took a few more minutes before the silence was broken by a knock on the door. I watch as Itachi walk over to the door and opening it.

"Naruto? Didn't expect to see you here so soon." I heard Itachi say. I stand up and walk to the door, peaking over to see Naruto with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Naruto." I greeted with a small smile.

"Hey Sayako, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked. I nodded my head and moved around Itachi to get outside. I look back when I heard the door close. "So, uhm, about what I said back at the hospital…"

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same about you. We can stay friends, right?" I said before he can say anything else.

"Yeah, of course we can!" Naruto said. I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness but he seemed to have been able to cover it quickly with a large smile on his face. "Uhm, mind if I hang with you guys for a while?"

"That would be an Itachi and Sasuke question, come in." I said before walking back inside and over to the couch. Sasuke was still sitting on the couch but Itachi was leaning against the wall near the window. "Itachi? Really?" Itachi glances at me.

"I don't trust people." Itachi simply said before leaving the room. He's been like that ever since I came here, apparently whoever hurt me put him on edge and doesn't like me out of his or Sasuke's sight whenever we weren't inside.

"Itachi's overprotective with people he holds dear, you should know that already." Sasuke said, looking at me.

"I know but it's not like I can't defend myself… As long as the fights don't involve guns, plus I think your brother is a little too overprotective." I said as I sat next to the raven haired teen, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Hey, Sasuke." I look over at Naruto. He seemed to be uncomfortable about the topic we were talking about. "Is it all right if I hang with you guys for a while?"

"Sorry, loser. We won't be here for much longer." Sasuke said. Naruto nods his head.

"Alright, see you at school." Naruto said before leaving the house. I sigh and close my eyes, leaning against Sasuke. I felt my hair being ruffled and open my eyes to look at my best friend.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke asked.

"How any rejection would go; sad but covered it with a smile." I replied, poking his cheek. He rolls his eyes at me which made me smile.

"You guys ready to go?" Itachi asked as he walks back into the room with his keys. Sasuke stands up and pulls me up from the couch.

"Let's get going." Sasuke said and walks to the door. I follow him out the door and over to the Jeep. Itachi unlocks it and we all get in, heading to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>It took about half an hour to get to the amusement park. "Call me when you want to come back home or if anything happens, got it?" Itachi said as he dropped us off.<p>

"Don't worry Mr. Overprotective brother. We'll be fine, and call you when we're ready." Sasuke teased as he walks away from the vehicle. I give the older Uchiha a reassuring smile and wave goodbye as I followed the other. As soon as I saw Itachi drive off I face forward and sigh in relief. "He'll get better about this overprotective thing in a few months."

"Months?" I look at him, bewildered. Sasuke nodded his head as he walked through the amusement park.

"What should we ride first? Or do you want something to eat?" He asked, looking over at me. I stare at the sky as if the answer was up there before looking at him again.

"Let's get something to eat." I replied.

"Pizza? French fries?" Sasuke suggested.

"French fries." I smile as he leads me to the stand that sold fries. After we got our food (which we decided on sharing a large fry), we sat on a bench and started eating. After a while of eating in silence, I dipped my finger in the ketchup that was on the tray that held the fries and wiped it on Sasuke's cheek. The younger Uchiha looks at me before doing the same thing to me. I laugh as I wipe the ketchup off of my cheek with a napkin, holding a napkin out to him which he gladly took to wipe the ketchup off his face. When we finished eating and threw the trash away we started walking towards the carousel. I felt bad that Sasuke was paying for everything, well technically Itachi was since he gave Sasuke money to use.

There were four rows of horses, every other column of horses moved up and down while the others stayed on the ground, unmoving. I sat on one of the moving horses, second row in while Sasuke sat on the horse next to mine that was on the outside, however that horse didn't move like mine. The horses on the outside edge never moved because there was a challenge of some sort where you get the rings from some sort of machine while moving and the person with the gold colored ring got a prize. "How many rings do you think I can get?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm…. I say fifteen." I said with a smile right when the carousel started moving and playing music. I watched as Sasuke grabbed ring after ring while we moved counterclockwise in a large circle.

"_Alright, the carousel is slowing to a stop. Please stay seated until the ride has completely stopped and throw the rings into the picture of a lion. Thank you." _Someone said into the speakers that surrounded the carousel. I look over at Sasuke, watching him count the number of rings he caught.

"Sixteen, you were one off." Sasuke said before throwing them into the hole that was where the lion's mouth was supposed to be. Once the carousel fully stopped, we got off of the horses and went to the exit. "Where to next?" I shrug my shoulders in reply to his question.

…

We went onto a few other rides before we ended up at the ferris wheel. Lights surrounded all the rides in the amusement park since the sky was dark. We go into the cart, closing the door and sat down across from each other before it started moving. I was looking out the window, amazed by the sight. We were going higher and higher into the sky. I was leaning forward to look out the window when the ferris wheel stopped moving which caused me to move forward. Sasuke caught me, keeping me from falling. We stared at each other for what felt like forever before he leaned towards me, kissing me slow and gently. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, sitting on his lap. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. A loud crack broke our kiss and I was the first to look away to see where the sound came from. Fireworks were being set off in the distance and due to the fact we were at the top we had a great view of them. Heat rose to my cheeks and I attempted to hide it by not looking his way. "Fireworks? Did they just open for the season?" I asked my voice low.

"Yeah, they set off fireworks on the day they open every year." Sasuke replied. I watched the fireworks for a while before looking over at my best friend. I was confused, recalling our kiss, I wasn't sure if this meant that we were more than friends or what? I was afraid to ask, what am I going to do? My feelings are so jumbled up.

**A/N: Sorry my little romantic scene was probably bad.**

**Me: Well? What do ya'll think?**

**Itachi: I think you should just confess already. You two DID just kiss..**

**Me: It's not that easy, Itachi~ T-T**

**Itachi: Sayako..**

**Me: No! *walks away***

**Itachi: *sigh and pulls out paper* Next chapter is called Konoha High.**


	7. Beginning of Konoha High

**VII – Beginning of Konoha High**

We just got back home from the amusement park and I was sitting in my room, on my bed with my knees up to my chest. I heard a knock on my door and looked up as I told them to come in. I watch as my door opens, revealing the older Uchiha. "Sayako, are you okay?" Itachi asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm fine, Itachi. Why do you ask?" I replied, looking at him with curiosity. I follow his movement as he came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Both you and Sasuke are acting strange. What happened at the amusement park?" Itachi asked, the look on his face showed concern. It brought to my attention that he might be thinking something really bad had happened, which nothing did. It was just an emotional confusion of what we think of each other.

"Sasuke didn't tell you?" I asked and watch the older man shake his head in response. I turn my head to look away from him. I was getting really uncomfortable about where this conversation was leading to. "Uhm… Well, we were on the ferris wheel and, uh, while I was looking out the window the ride stopped and I started to fall but Sasuke caught me-"

"Sasuke kissed you." Itachi interrupted with a simple statement. Heat rose to my cheeks once again and nodded my head in response even though he didn't ask it. "So that's why there have been an awkward atmosphere around you two."

"Yeah, I don't know what to make of our friendship now. Are we more than friends now or what?"

"Well, do you like him as more than a best friend?" The answer got caught in my throat so instead I just nodded my head to answer him. "Knowing my little brother, he likes you more than a best friend. So, right now you're both best friends with romantic interests, until one of you builds up the courage to ask the other out. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, thank you, Itachi. However, I don't see me building up the courage to do so any time soon." I said with a small smile.

"I don't expect the question to come any time soon. Just don't stress over it too much, alright? I'll see you in the morning. Night, Sayako." Itachi said with a light smile as he stood up and left the room. I smile to myself as I lay down on the bed, falling asleep faster than I thought I would.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since the amusement park and now it was "the big day". Today was my first day in Konoha High. Itachi dropped Sasuke and me off before he went to work. Sasuke was acting like he usually did around me but I knew there was something different about him. "Sasuke, Sayako!" I look up from the ground to see Naruto smiling and waving us over to him. He was with five other people, two girls and three boys. I gave a small smile to the blonde boy and waves as I walk over to them.<p>

"Morning Naruto." I greeted. Sasuke stayed silent with his hands in his pockets as he followed me over to them.

"Sayako, this is Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee but you can call him Lee, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka." Naruto introduced, pointing to each one as he said their names. Kiba had brown hair and eyes with upside-down red triangles on his cheeks and was wearing a dark grey hoodie. Shikamaru had dark brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes and was wearing a grey-ish green short-sleeved shirt. Lee had black hair and dark eyes that looked black, he was wearing a green jumper suit. Sakura had long pink hair and green eyes, wearing a red dress. Ino had long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and blue eyes, she was wearing a purple shirt and skirt.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Sayako Sanni." I introduced myself with a smile.

"So, is this your girlfriend, Sasuke?" Kiba asked innocently. Sakura and Ino seemed to glare daggers at the brunette.

"_Sasuke has fan girls? I never knew that."_ I thought as I watched the others, staying silent.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a very good friend of mine." Sasuke replied to Kiba's question.

"Of course she's not his girlfriend, Sasuke's mine!" Sakura said as she gave Kiba the death glare. I glance over to see Sasuke starting to walk away and I quickly follow him like a lost puppy, unsure of where she was supposed to go. I overheard Sakura and Ino arguing about who Sasuke "belonged to" until I went into the school.

"Fan girls?" I asked to get rid of the silence between us. Sasuke just sighs and nods his head in reply. "I bet you have a lot." I smiled, trying to joke about it.

"You have no idea" was his reply as he stops in front of a door that said "main office". "I'll see you at lunch or whatever classes we may have together." Sasuke said before walking off as the bell rang and all the students started crowding into the building to get to their first class. I nod as I open the door and walk in, going over to the desk. A girl with black short hair looks up from the papers she was looking at with a questioning look on her face.

"Uhm… My name's Sayako Sanni, I'm a new student that transferred from Suna High." I introduced myself.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, and took forever to publish online. Got a new laptop and needed to buy Microsoft Word.**

**Sasuke: Stupid fan girls..**

**Itachi: Sasuke, you need to tell Sayako soon.**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Itachi: Your "stupid fan girls" might do something to cause something to happen between the two of you.**

**Sasuke: Tch… I'll tell her when I'm ready so back off, Itachi. It's none of your business anyway.**


	8. Accidental or Intentional

**VIII – Accident or Intentioned?**

"Okay, please wait here for a minute." The lady said before turning and leaving the counter. I looked around the office. The main office looked small but it was obvious this wasn't the whole room since there was a doorway behind the counter that probably led to the principal's office. When the lady came back I saw her smiling as she held a few papers. "I'll show you to your first class. These other papers are to be filled out by your parent or guardian and returned as soon as possible." I just silently nod my head before following the lady out of the main office and down the hall. The bell rings to signal class to start as we walk through the empty halls.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am? What is my first class?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. You can call me Miss Shizune. Your first class is English with Mr. Hatake." Shizune said as she walked a little faster than me. I just nod in silence as I observed my surroundings. "Here we are." I heard Shizune say. I turn my head to look at her as she opened the door. "Mr. Hatake?" Shizune looked around the classroom as she motions for me to walk in. I step into the classroom and look around. I saw maybe about fourteen other students, two of them being Sasuke and Naruto, but I didn't see a teacher.

"He's late.. AGAIN!" I heard Naruto say, informing Shizune. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and shake my head at him as I saw Shizune frown from my peripheral vision.

"Again? Geez… Well, let him know he's got a new student today when he does. This is Sayako Sanni, please be nice everyone. Here's the papers you'll need, Sayako." Shizune said, handing me the papers. I turn my head, taking the papers, and watching her leave the room and close the door.

"Sayako! Over here!" I heard Naruto say. I turn to look at him and smiles a bit as I walk over to him and Sasuke and sat between the blonde and my best friend. I look at Sasuke who was silent the whole time and pokes his cheek. He looks at me before rolling his eyes.

"Saya, what's with you always poking me?" He asked silently. I just shrug my shoulders and leans against the desk. "Mr. Hatake is always late so you might as well get used to that."

"Really? Well, that just means more free time for us, right?" I said with a small smile on my face. This time Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. I stifle a giggle as I look around the classroom. That's when I noticed that almost every girl was staring at me and Sasuke with looks on their faces that probably meant they were jealous or something like that. "How many fan girls do you have?"

"Too many." Sasuke replied with a sigh. I look over at him, he went from having his eyes closed while chatting to looking out the window. I then look over at Naruto, it seemed he was drawing or writing something.

"What're you doing, Naruto?" I asked curiously. Naruto looks up at me and gives me a large smile.

"Uhhh… Homework?" Naruto said guiltily. I just sigh and shake my head, go figure Naruto would be doing his homework on the day it's due. I turn my head to the sound of a door opening and closing, seeing a silver haired male with a mask over his mouth and nose walk into the room. "Oh, Mr. Hatake, we got a new student." Naruto announced to the teacher. The man looks up at me and nods as a greeting.

"Sayako Sanni, correct?" The teacher said, going to his desk and placing his things down on the surface. I just nod my head as a reply. "Welcome to Konoha High."

* * *

><p>Half of the school day went quick, I barely remember much of what I learned. It was time for lunch and Sasuke told me to meet him and Naruto in the front of the cafeteria. I was looking towards the floor as I walked, thinking about the kiss and how different Sasuke's been acting. He barely talked to me the entire first half of school grant it we do only have two classes together in the morning but he still walked with me to my classes. "Sayako! Over here!" I heard Naruto yell out through the crowd of people. I snap my head up to look for where I heard his voice. Noticing the blonde waving over to me, I quickly move through the people to get to him. "There you are. Sasuke went in to make sure we had a table, come on let's go." I just simply nod my head and followed Naruto into the cafeteria. We get in line to get our food as I look around for the familiar raven haired boy, almost immediately finding him at a table in the back corner. I wasn't surprised to see him staring out the window but the look on his face was nowhere near emotionless as he usually is around anyone but me and his brother. "Sayako? Are you alright?" I turn my head to see Naruto looking at me with a worried look on his face. I forced a smile as I looked at him, hoping it was convincing.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said though the look on his face didn't seem like he believed me. "Really, Naruto. I'm fine, there's nothing for you to worry about." He just nodded his head slowly as he turned to face forward. I quietly sigh in relief he didn't push further for the truth. Once we got our food, we head over to the table Sasuke's at. By the time we got to the table Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura were already there. I take a seat between Lee and Kiba, giving them a smile as a greeting.

"You're not gonna sit next to Sasuke?" Naruto asked in confusion. I look over to see that he was still standing then over to the empty seat next to my best friend who was still looking out the window. I shake my head.

"Nah, I don't always have to be beside him." I replied. Naruto frowns but sits down anyway and begins eating. I felt two arms around me and look to either side of me. Lee and Kiba decided to place their arm around my shoulders with a smile.

"Don't worry, Sayako. Unlike Sasuke, we'll keep you entertained!" Kiba said with a large smile on his face. Lee nods his head in agreement, smiling just a big or bigger if that was possible. I couldn't help but smile back at them.

"Thanks." I muttered before starting to eat my food. Though even when Kiba, Lee, and Naruto were talking so loud that I thought it'd be hard to hear anyone else at the table I still heard Sakura trying to get Sasuke's attention. I couldn't help feel jealous myself even though I shouldn't be. Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? Just because of a stupid little kiss? It didn't make any sense to me.

School was over just as quickly as the morning classes. Kiba was in my last class and decided to accompany me to the classroom that Sasuke was in so I could wait for him to head home. As we reach the classroom, I turn to face the brunette and smiled. "Thank you for walking with me, Kiba. I appreciate it." I said. Kiba smiled back and opened his mouth to say something back when we heard a commotion coming from inside, sounding like cooking utensils falling onto the ground. I frowned and went into the room. I look around, there were about three kitchens in the room. Heading to the one that seemed messier than the others, I walk around the island that was in the middle. On the floor was a few pans and other smaller cooking objects, Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of the floor, Sasuke below Sakura. From my view it looked like they were kissing and that's exactly what I assumed. Sasuke saw me and his eyes widened, trying to move Sakura away.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following my story and leaving me comments. I really appreciate it.**

**Kiba: Aw man, a cliffhanger!**

**Sasuke: … Damn it!**

**Kiba: Don't worry dude, it'll be fine. I'm sure she'll understand that it was a mistake.**

**Naruto: Poor Sayako..**


	9. Misunderstanding

**IX – Misunderstanding**

_School was over just as quickly as the morning classes. Kiba was in my last class and decided to accompany me to the classroom that Sasuke was in so I could wait for him to head home. As we reach the classroom, I turn to face the brunette and smiled. "Thank you for walking with me, Kiba. I appreciate it." I said. Kiba smiled back and opened his mouth to say something back when we heard a commotion coming from inside, sounding like cooking utensils falling onto the ground. I frowned and went into the room. I look around, there were about three kitchens in the room. Heading to the one that seemed messier than the others, I walk around the island that was in the middle. On the floor was a few pans and other smaller cooking objects, Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of the floor, Sasuke below Sakura. From my view it looked like they were kissing and that's exactly what I assumed. Sasuke saw me and his eyes widened, trying to move Sakura away._

* * *

><p>My eyes were wide as I stared at them and instinctively took a step back. Sasuke and I stared at each other for what felt like forever before I turned and ran out of the room. I heard Sasuke yell out to me but I didn't hear what he said. I ran out of the school and kept running, having no idea where I was going. I just wanted to be out of there, away from everyone. Tears threatened to run down my face as I ran. My legs burned from all the running, ready to give out when I accidentally ran into someone. "S-Sorry…" I stuttered, trying to keep my voice calm and holding in a sob.<p>

"Oh, sor- Sayako? What happened? Are you okay?" I knew that voice, the same concerned voice that asked me if I was ok at lunch, except this time he was surprised, concerned, and I knew there would be no way for me to put on a brave face and lie to him. So instead I decided to lean against him with my face hidden in his chest and allowed myself to cry. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer which didn't help me stop getting his jacket wet with my tears. "It's alright, Sayako." I heard him trying to comfort me as his one hand rubbed my back soothingly in circles. It really did help, and soon my crying stopped. I waited a few seconds to make sure that the tears have finished making its escape down my cheeks before looking up at Naruto. He had a comforting smile on his face as his deep blue eyes stared back at my purple ones. "Better?" He asked. I gave him a short nod before he continued. "Come on, let's go sit down and you can explain to me what happened and who made you cry." I bit my lower lip, unsure if I really wanted to tell him that the one at fault for making me cry was Sasuke, but followed the blonde anyway to a bench that wasn't far off. It took me about a minute or two once we sat down before I was able to explain to him.

"After the bell rang for school to end, I went to Sasuke's classroom with Kiba who volunteered to walk with me… Well, as soon as we got there we heard a noises that sounded like things hitting the floor. I went into the room, and… Sakura was on top of Sasuke and they were kissing.." I explained, trying to keep myself from crying all over again. I was staring at the grass beneath my feet, hoping my hair hid my face. Naruto didn't say anything, instead he just wrapped his arms around me and once more pulled me close to him.

"It's all right, Sayako. I'm here for you. Come on, you want to head to my place and help me with my homework? I'm sure you don't want to head back to Sasuke's place yet." Naruto said. I nods my head at his offer.

"Yeah. Naruto? Can I sleep over at your house tonight? I mean, I don't want to be a bother…" I muttered. I stood up the same time Naruto did and walked with him to his house.

"Of course you can. Whenever you need to get away from the Uchihas, just come over to my place. You're always welcomed there." I gave him another nod as a thank you.

It didn't take us long to get to his house and I was glad to get a distraction by helping Naruto with his homework instead of letting my mind wander to the event that led me to being at his home. I soon offered to make him supper as a way to repay him for all the kindness and support he has been giving me through this and he accepted my offer. It didn't seem he had much but he did have ingredients to make spaghetti so that's what I made. After we ate dinner and I washed the dishes, Naruto showed me where I'd be sleeping tonight. I told him thank you once more before deciding to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned as he watched Sayako close the door to go to sleep. Silently, he went to the front door and put his shoes on before leaving his apartment. He was going to confront Sasuke, what he was going to do after was still a mystery. He walked through the streets, his hands in his pockets as his mind made up some scenarios that could happen during the confrontation. By the time he snapped back into reality, he was standing at the Uchihas door. The blonde took a deep breath before knocking on it. Almost instantly the door flew open and Sasuke was there. Naruto watches his shoulders slump as his raven haired friend realized that it wasn't his silver haired friend. "What do you want, Naruto?" He asked almost bitterly.<p>

"Sayako ran into me, crying. What the hell did you do to make her cry you bastard?!" Naruto asked, his voice getting louder with every word spoke as he got angry as he thought back on what she told him. Sasuke stared at him for a minute before opening his mouth to speak.

"Saya's with you? Is she all right?" Sasuke asked, Naruto could practically see the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, she's at my house asleep right now. Answer my question, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Sakura and I were cleaning up so we could leave, of course Sakura's attention was on me most of the time and wasn't watching where she was going. She slipped and fell, catching me off guard and I fell hitting the floor with her on top of me. I hit my head off of the linoleum floor and Sakura moved a bit to make sure I was alright. Saya saw and I tried to push Sakura off and explain to her what happened but she ran off. Kiba came in, asking why she ran off and we went searching for her." Sasuke explained. Naruto listened to his friend, mentally sighing in relief that it was just a misunderstanding.

"Sayako will probably be coming back here to get clean clothes for school and take a shower, so I suggest some time when she gets over there, you stop her and have her listen to you. And for the love of god, confess that you like her! It's obvious to even me and Kiba that you're in love with her!" Naruto said with a smile. "Night, Sasuke. See you at school tomorrow!" The blonde waves to his friend before running off back to his house.

Sasuke blinks a few times, having not expected to be told that by Naruto. He shrugs his shoulders and takes a step back into the house and closes the door, heading over to the couch. "Is Sayako with him?" He heard his brother ask. The younger Uchiha just nods his head in reply as he leans back. "Is she alright?"

"Physically, yes she's alright. Mentally, I don't know." Sasuke muttered. He was getting irritated for no good reason at the older Uchiha. He should've just left before Ino could escape and none of this would've happened. It would've been the two girls cleaning while he would've been home with Saya and there wouldn't be this huge confusing misunderstanding. "Naruto said she's sleeping and that she'll be coming back tomorrow before school."

"You should get some sleep, clear your head. When she comes back, explain and apologize got it?" Itachi said. Sasuke looks over at Itachi and nods his head, not in the mood to argue at this point, and stands up before heading to his room with his hands in his pockets.

**A/N: *giggles at Anna-chan's comment to chapter 8* You're comment made my day, Anna-chan. So I'd like to thank you very much for that and supporting me throughout my story. *bows***

**Naruto: Yeah, thanks! It means a lot and gets Sayako inspired more and more.**

**Sasuke: Unfortunately it's hard for her to find the time to make the chapters due to working two jobs and focusing on getting into college.**

**Itachi: We also thank you for your patience.**

**Minna: Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**


	10. The Crushing Truth

**X – The Crushing Truth**

Sasuke woke up from hearing footsteps going through the hallway. Rubbing his eyes he looks at the clock on his night stand, 5:30 AM. He blinks a few times before remembering what he had to do and getting out of bed and leaves his room. He stands out in the hallway, looking at his best friend who was walking away.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I got to Sasuke's house, at least I don't remember. It was early and my mind has yet to process much of anything. I was walking through the hall to get to the bathroom when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Saya, wait. Can I talk to you for a second, please?" I was hoping I could get through the house without bumping into him but I should've known it'd be inevitable and that we would need to talk sooner or later, I just hoped it would be later. I stop and turn to look at Sasuke but my eyes instantly looked towards the floor, I was afraid the tears would come back. "Come into my room, we'll talk there." I nod my head silently and followed him into his room, sitting on his bed next to him but still wouldn't look at him. "Look, what happened yesterday. It's all a big misunderstanding. Sakura and I were cleaning up the mess we made while cooking when we slipped on the wet floor and she ended up landing on me. I tried to explain yesterday when you saw us but you ran before I could. There's nothing going on between me and Sakura."<p>

I look up at him as he explained what happened yesterday. "A misunderstanding? So… You two didn't kiss?" I asked, already feeling like I could cry at any second now. I felt like a complete idiot and should've stayed to hear him out from the beginning. Sasuke shook his head and I watched as he took my hands in his.

"Hell no. Anyway, I'm sorry I acted strange, I didn't really know how to, uh… Act around you I guess you could say, after the amusement park. But I realized now that I don't want to lose you. Not just because you're my best friend, because I love you. I love you more than anything. I want us to be more than best friends." Sasuke confessed. I could feel rising to my cheeks and I opened my mouth to speak but the words got caught in my throat and nothing came out. So I just closed my mouth and sat silence for a good minute or two before Sasuke spoke again. "It's fine, if you just want to be friends. I just wanted to let you know my feelings for you." He looked down at the soft black blanket on his bed and his grip on my hands loosen.

I hold onto his hands tightly and move closer to him. Words wouldn't help me tell him how I feel so I figured the second best way is by actions. I watched as he looks up at me before closing my eyes and closing the gap between his lips and mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as I kissed him, and felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed me back. I smiled as I broke the kiss and rested my head on his shoulder. "Skip school?" I asked. I didn't want to go anywhere and as my body relaxed I felt sleep starting to overtake me. I heard him chuckle as he moves to lay on his bed and pulls me close to him and pulling the blankets over us.

"Yeah, we'll skip today. You must be really tired if you walked here from Naruto's." He muttered, kissing the top of my head as I cuddled closer to him. My head on his chest and our legs tangling together, I smile and slowly fall asleep to the beating of his heart. "I love you, Saya." I heard him say before my consciousness faded into nothing.

**A/N: Very short chapter but I felt I needed to post this before September 2****nd**** came to give you a heads up. The Sims 4 comes out Tuesday and I'm a huge Sims nerd so most, if not all, my free time will be spent playing the new Sims game. Sorry, I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Naruto and Itachi: ABOUT TIME SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: O.o I expected it from Naruto, but you too Itachi?**

**Itachi: Yes because you were driving me nuts and I'm sure the readers are thinking the same.**

**Naruto: Yeah, but… What's going to happen next in the story?**

**Me: You'll see. It's a surprise. :)**

**Sasuke: Better be a good surprise.**


	11. It Begins

**XI – It Begins**

Yawning, I open my eyes and look around. Blinking a few times as my mind was just registering where I was and how I ended up sleeping here. The sunlight was lighting up the room from the window behind. I look back to see Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face so close to mine. I couldn't help but smile at the sight and peck his lips before moving to get off the bed, however I didn't get very far when I felt an arm wrap around my stomach and pull me back onto the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard a tired voice ask. I look at my boyfriend who was looking back at me with a look that matched the tone of his voice. I smile at him as I move his hair out of his face, watching him sit up and lean towards me, capturing my lips with his. I close my eyes as I kiss him back, one hand tangling into his hair. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against mine. "What time is it?"

"I'm assuming around noon or close to it." I replied. "We should get something to eat." He sighs and nods his head, dragging himself out of bed. I stand up and head out of the room, heading towards the bathroom as he went to the kitchen. We had the house to ourselves for a few hours since Itachi was at work. After I was finished in the bathroom I head out towards the kitchen. Sasuke was at the stove, in the process of yawning while holding a spatula. I walk over and sit on the counter while looking to see what he was making. "Pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips." He added, flipping the pancakes over in the pan. My smile widens, I absolutely loved chocolate chip pancakes and it was very rare for her to have them since two certain people she holds close were healthy eaters. "Yes, just for you I'm making them." She blinked a few times before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke." I said as I lean up and kiss his cheek. _Love that once hung on the wall, it used to mean something but now it means nothing, the echoes are gone in the hall, but I still remember the pain of December._ Blinking a few times, I head back to his room where I heard my phone going off. Picking it up I look at the caller ID noticing it was an unknown number and ignores it before going back over to the kitchen. Sasuke had finished cooking and was just putting the plates full of pancakes on the table for us. I skip over to the table causing Sasuke to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, want to come hang with us at the arcade?" Kiba asked. It was the end of school and the brunette was going with Shikamaru and Lee to play some games before going home. Naruto stops and turns to look at the three. He smiles and nods before running over to them.<p>

"Of course, any chance at kicking your ass in a game I'll take." Naruto joked earning a punch in the side from Kiba. The blonde laughed while holding his side.

"Why you..! You'll see, I'll kick your ass in every single game in that building!" Kiba yelled, knowing full well he got himself into a challenge.

"You're on and I'll prove to you who's the king of games." Naruto said with a smirk. The group stopped when a black Camry Hybrid stops next to them and rolled their windows down.

"Is one of you Naruto Uzumaki?" A male asked from the passenger side. Naruto looks between his friends before looking back to the guy who was asking for him.

"I'm Naruto, why? Who are you?" The blond asked. The man smirked as he looked at the blue eyed teen.

"Send this message to Sayako Sanni. Come to the park in five days at midnight or this will happen to everyone she holds dear." The man said as he pulled out a pistol and shoots Naruto before the car starts driving off to who knows where.

"Naruto!" He heard his friends yell before passing out. "Quick call 911!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru was already on it, his phone placed to his ear and explaining what happened and telling them where they were at and that they need an ambulance ASAP.

The group didn't know how long it took for the ambulance to get there, they were focused on the unconscious blond who was shot in his abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. As they reached the hospital the three friends waited in the waiting room while Naruto was in surgery. Kiba tried to call Sasuke but he wasn't picking up. Luckily he had gotten a hold of Sayako's number and called her. "Come on, Sayako. Pick up!"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch with Sasuke watching a movie, popcorn in my hands as I leaned against him. Hearing my phone go off I sigh as I reach over to grab my cell. I blink a few times as I saw it was Kiba who was calling. Picking up, I hold the phone to my ear. "Kiba? What's up?" I asked.<p>

"Sayako! Thank god you at least answered the phone! You and Sasuke need to get your butts to the hospital. Naruto was shot! The shooter said he had a message for you." Kiba said on the other line. My eyes widen, the phone almost slipping out of my hand at the news.

"Okay, we'll be right over." I told him before hanging up. I grab my boyfriend's arm and pulls him up. He looked at me with worry and confusion. "Naruto's been shot, he's in the hospital." I didn't tell him the shooter had a message for me that could be said later. Sasuke's eyes widen and we hurry out of the house and to the hospital. We ran the entire way there, our only focus was getting to the hospital as fast as we could.

Reaching the hospital and running over to where the others were, I pant as I try to speak. "Naruto… Is he alright..?" I asked, my grip on Sasuke's hand was as tight as it could be. I was pretty sure he had lost feeling in his hand. Kiba looked at us and shook his head.

"We don't know yet. He's in surgery right now. About that message…" Kiba said, getting cut off by Sasuke.

"Message? What message?" I look at him, having completely forgotten I hadn't told him there was a message.

"Apparently when Naruto was shot the shooter gave him a message for me." I explained. Sasuke frowned and both of us turned our heads to the brunette waiting for him to relay the message. Kiba sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"He said for you to go to the park in five days at midnight or else this same thing will happen to everyone you hold dear." Kiba said. My eyes widen and I sink to my knees. "Sayako? Are you okay?"

"No, this can't be happening. He knows I'm still alive, he's coming after me." I muttered. The "he" I was referring to was the person who had attacked me months ago when I was camping with a few people. I cover my face with my hands, shaking as I started to cry. I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me into their chest. The scent was too familiar for me not to realize it was Sasuke who was holding me close and rubbing circles on my back to try to comfort me.

"It's okay, Saya. Everything will be fine, we're not going to let anything happen to you." He muttered into my ear before placing a kiss on the top of my head. I push away from him and stare at him with tears in my eyes.

"How can you say that? If I don't go he'll hurt you and Gaara and Itachi and everyone! I can't let that happen, I won't!" I yelled. I was about to yell more but he stopped me by kissing me.

"You need to calm down. You're forgetting my brother is a police officer, he'll protect us and find this bastard that did this to Naruto. I promise." Sasuke said, cupping my cheek. I close my eyes and bury my face in his chest, the tears falling down my cheeks as if they would never end. Sasuke had gone back to tracing circles on my back as he held me close, waiting for a doctor to tell them that the blond idiot would be okay.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Hope this chapter was satisfying enough.**

**Sasuke: Damnit! *slams fist in wall* This is going to be hell..**


	12. Decision's Final

**XII – Decision's Final**

**A/N- I have to apologize for the last chapter. I had said that Itachi was a police officer when in the earlier chapters I have said he was a college student with a part-time job. Without completely changing anything I will clarify here of Itachi's position. He is a college student and works as an intern at a police station. Hope that's okay, and clear any confusion. My apologies everyone, I made a mistake and am trying to fix it the best I could.**

Kiba was pacing back and forth, every now and then pausing to look towards Sayako who was sitting in a chair hugging her knees with Shikamaru and Lee sitting beside her then the loud-mouthed brunette would look in Sasuke's direction who was also pacing back and forth talking into his phone. Kiba couldn't just sit still while his best friend was, as far as everyone knew, still in surgery. "Oi, Kiba, why don't you try and comfort her. Nothing we do is helping, it's been a few hours now and she hasn't ate anything." Shikamaru said. Kiba looks over, now that he really got a good look at Sayako, she was paler than she was when she got here. This was ruining her health, and that was definitely something that they didn't need. All of them were worried about Naruto, but the message was what got Sayako into overdrive. It seemed to be happening with Sasuke too, though it wasn't as bad. Kiba frowned, unsure how he'd be able to help. Shikamaru was the calmest one here, and the smartest, so if he wasn't able to comfort the silver haired teen then how could he? He sighs and walks over, crouching down in front of Sayako to be eye level with her.

"Sayako, it's going to be fine. Naruto will be alright. He's a tough son of a bitch so he's not going to be going down that easily. And about that message, we'll be fine and so will you. We're not going to let anything happen, I promise." Kiba said in an attempt to ease her mind but it didn't seem to work. All she did was tighten her hold on her legs and hide her face so no one could see it. Kiba scratches the back of his head with a frown before looking towards the door when it opened, the doctor who everyone knew, Tsunade, walked through and over to them. Sasuke had hung up with whoever he was talking to and joined them to hear what the blond lady had to say.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be alright. He's resting right now, you can go ahead and visit him but don't stay too long, and you still have school in the morning." Tsunade said before walking away to who knows where. Sayako was the first to move, practically running from her seat to where Naruto was. Sasuke was quick to follow her.

* * *

><p>Getting into the room, I move over to Naruto's bed and sits in the chair that was next to it. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I went back to hugging my knees as I watched the blond, wondering how long it'll take for him to wake up. If he'll remember what happened. I look up at Sasuke as he picked me up, sitting on the chair and having me sit on his lap. His arms were tightly wrapped around me and he kept silent. I rested my head on his shoulder, I didn't know what to say now and I was pretty sure that's how Sasuke felt as well. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee were in the room as well talking amongst themselves in quiet whispers. At one point Sakura and Ino had come to visit Naruto though I wasn't exactly sure how they found out.<p>

I wasn't sure how long it's been since we came into Naruto's hospital room, all I knew was that at some point I fell asleep. I was starting to wake up when I heard voices talking in a serious tone, keeping my eyes shut to make it seem like I was still asleep. "Sasuke, is everything alright?"

"Naruto will be alright, he came out of surgery a few hours ago."

"Sayako?"

"I don't know. She hasn't ate anything since we got here, she's been asleep for two hours now. That message from the bastard that did this to Naruto is causing her stress and she's over worried about this."

"Message?"

"Yeah, they said `meet me in five days at the park or the same thing will happen to everyone you care about`. Itachi, she can't meet this guy."

"I know, but if she doesn't he'll harm everyone around her and you know her better than I do. She's not going to just sit by and let that happen."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Calm down, Sasuke. We have five days to form a plan. We should get her home and get her to eat something." I slowly open my eyes and looks up to see Sasuke and Itachi, the younger Uchiha still holding me tightly. I look around and noticed that nobody else was here, other than Naruto of course. "Sayako, how are you feeling?" I look back up at Itachi who was now looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I lied, moving to get up. Sasuke didn't let me go, instead he just stood up and carried me bridal style out of the hospital and towards Itachi's Jeep. "Sasu, I can walk on my own." I told him, looking at him. Sasuke shook his head as he walked behind Itachi.

"Saya, you're really pale. If I put you down, I feel like you're just going to collapse." He said, looking at me. We get into the back of the Jeep as Itachi got into the driver's side and starts the car before heading off to the house, making a quick stop at McDonalds for food. I slowly munched on a french fry as I stared out the window. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around me as he ate his cheeseburger in silence. I look over at him, he had a distant look in his eyes. I return to looking out the window at the darkened scenery, wondering what's going to happen next between now and when she will be meeting up with this mysterious guy.

It didn't take much longer to get to the house and we walk in. I look around at the living room which we left a mess from hurrying out of the door to get to the hospital. I went over to start cleaning it up, that's when Itachi spoke up. "Don't worry about the mess, Sayako. Just go and get some rest. I'll clean it up." I look over to him and was about to protest when he stopped me. "It's been a long day, an awful one too. It's fine." Nodding my head, I walk away and into my room. I went to close the door when I noticed Sasuke had followed me.

"Sasu? Is everything okay?" I asked him, noticing the look on his face. I move out of the way and watches him walk in and over to my bed. I close the door before moving over to him, sitting down beside him. "Sasu-?"

"Are you really going to go? In five days?" Sasuke interrupted. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at the carpet under his feet. I look at him for a few slow seconds before looking down at my hands which were resting in my lap, clenched into fists as I remembered the message given to me by the man who caused harm to Naruto. There was a long moment of silence before I nodded my head just enough that he would have saw if he was looking at me.

"Yes. What other choice do I have? If I don't he'll hurt everyone. You, Itachi, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru… I can't let that happen, I… I can't go through that again!" I said, closing my eyes tightly as I remembered what happened to my parents years ago. I felt arms wrap around me tightly and I lean into his chest. I grip his shirt tightly as tears dared to fall down my cheeks.

"I know, Saya. I know. I just…It's the same way for me. I don't want to lose anyone, especially you and Itachi. If you're going then that man will kill you. I don't want that to happen, so I was going to go with you but stay in the background. I was thinking about it the entire way home and I knew that wouldn't work. He would spot me and god only knows what will happen then. There's no solution that won't harm anyone and it doesn't sit well with me at all. I'm worried about you, I'm worried about that idiot and the rest of our friends. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm worried about Gaara and his siblings too." Sasuke said, tightening his arms around me. He sighs and rests his head on top of mine. "We should discuss this more later. Right now you need sleep, we all do."

I bit my lower lip as I listened to him. I remained silent and unmoving for at least a minute. "I know that doing this will put my life at risk but I have to, I can't sit back and let my friends get injured or worse because of me. I'm going, that's my final decision and I won't back down from it." I muttered before falling asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It's getting closer to the end of the story. Grant it I don't really know when I'm going to end it. Maybe I'll make it a two part story. Like how novels are, where one book ends with a cliffhanger and the next book continues it to the finale.**


	13. A Day Full Of Memories

**XIII – A Day Full Of Memories**

On Day 3 of waiting for the fifth day to come Naruto woke up. We were all there, relieved to see he was awake. Though everyone knew it will take at least a month or more before he could be discharged. I was staring out the window of the Jeep as I thought of what was said that day.

* * *

><p><em>Ino was the first to hug Naruto, then it was Sakura. I was the last but my hug was the longest as I cried from happiness along with fear for the future. I didn't know Naruto as well as the others but it was enough to know what he would try to do if he was told what I had decided. I told Sasuke earlier not to say anything of my decision. After I had let go of Naruto and we talked about happy things with our blond friend, Sasuke and I decided to go to the cafeteria to get some food. When we came back, we were right outside the door when we overheard Kiba. "Naruto, you need to know something. Do you remember what that bastard told you?" Kiba asked, his tone was completely serious.<em>

"_Yeah, he said to tell Sayako to go to the park in five days or else everyone she cares about will be shot." Naruto said._

"_You need to stop Sayako. She's planning on going there. It's in two days, if she goes then she'll die!" Kiba said. I peek into the room to watch them, it was only Naruto and Kiba in the room. I knew Naruto was going to find out sooner or later. I just hoped it would have been later. I saw Naruto's blue eyes widen._

"_She'll be killed! Does Sasuke know? He can't be just letting her do this!" Naruto yelled, I could hear the fear in his voice. I look over to see Sasuke walking into the room, he had enough of listening to the conversation._

"_I do know her decision. I'm not for it, but I'm not completely against it either." Sasuke told his friend. I walk in behind him, figuring there's no reason to eavesdrop anymore._

"_What? Why? Sasuke, your girlfriend will die if-"_

"_I know that!" Sasuke yelled, interrupting Naruto before he could finish what he was saying. Sasuke sounded like he was cracking, that cold indifferent mask he showed to hide his vulnerable side was breaking. "I know what will happen to her…" I looked at the ground as I took Sasuke's hand, squeezing it tightly. I could feel all of their eyes on me, all except for Sasuke's._

"_Naruto, I have to do this. If I don't he'll hurt everybody I care about. Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Gaara, he might even come back for you. So many lives are at stake here. I can't let any more people die because of me. You have to understand what's at risk here." I said, looking up from the floor to look at Naruto. I could see the information sinking in as he listened to each word I said._

"_I'm going with you." My eyes widen at Naruto's statement. I opened my mouth to protest. "I'm not going to let you die, Sayako Sanni! You mean a lot to Sasuke and Gaara, more than you know. Sasuke JUST found someone that he truly cares about, I'm not going to watch him turn completely cold and push everybody away again. I've seen that happen once and it was horrible. Gaara, don't get me started with that."_

* * *

><p>That was the first time I have ever heard Naruto raise his voice at me, but it was understandable. He was the type of guy to put his friends' happiness before his own. He'd rather be dead than see his friends in pain and sadness. I am the same way yet I know this decision would make everyone sad, but it was better than all of them dying and I left alone to endure all of what I caused. "We're here." I heard Itachi announce from the driver's seat. I look at Itachi then to his brother who was staring out the window across from me. It was the last day before I had to go to the park and I wanted to return to my hometown before everything went downhill. I didn't want to say this would be my last time here because I didn't know what the future had in store for me. I look down at my lap where a bouquet of Camellia flowers, a mix of pink and white, rested. The car came to a stop and we all got out. Holding the bouquet in my hands I walk with the two Uchiha's through the cemetery. We headed to a section of the cemetery where there was a large gap between about fifty tombstones and the rest. The section that was separated was reserved for the Sanni family.<p>

Sasuke and Itachi had stopped at the gap while I continued to walk. I looked at each name of each tombstone I passed, none of them I knew. All I knew was that they were related to me in some way shape or form. I came to a halt at a fairly large tombstone that read "Daichi and Maria Sanni, Taken from this world too soon, 1975-2005". Placing the flowers down in front of the grave, I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Mother and Father would be scolding me if they knew my plan, no that wasn't right. They'd force me to stay back as they took the hit for me. I smiled a little at the thought which somehow comforted me a little. "Mother, Father, I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a long time. It's been five years since I have and here I am, visiting you for maybe the last time alive. You're probably yelling at me right now, saying you're crazy and you shouldn't be doing this. Right? Believe me, I know that this is crazy and I'm getting myself into so much more trouble than I probably think I am. But what else am I supposed to do? I don't know the answer anymore. Do I have any other choice that won't kill off my friends? That won't kill me off? Mother, Father, I'm scared." I said, as if my parents could hear me and were listening. I close my eyes, allowing the memories of times with my parents flow through my head and overpower each and every other thought that was piled up. Tears slipped past my closed eyelids and make their escape down my cheeks and onto the back of my hands resting on my lap as I sat on my knees in the grass.

We stayed at the cemetery for at most half an hour, now we were in front of Gaara's home. A home that I used to call mine as well. Temari was the one to answer the door and invite us in. I got two steps into the warm home when I felt multiple pairs of arms around me. I was squashed in the middle between all three Sabaku siblings. "I was wondering when you were going to be coming to visit us. Yeesh, it took you long enough!" I heard Kankuro complain. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at them, this was typical. I didn't tell them of what was going on and wondered if anybody had told them. Though from what Kankuro said, it didn't seem like they knew or at least Kankuro didn't know. "Come on, you must be hungry. We're about to have dinner. We'll show you to your rooms after we eat." Temari and Kankuro were the first to let go of me, Gaara refused to let me go for another few seconds before slowly releasing me. The brief look on his face proved to me he knew exactly why I was here. My smile was gone and avoided his gaze as I walked with them to the dining room, Sasuke and Itachi were silent as they followed us.

Dinner was as normal as it would be in this house, Kankuro and I always arguing about some meaningless thing that just caused everyone to laugh. It felt good to be acting normal in such a stressful time like this. I missed it, the simple fun days where I didn't need to be worried about such trivial things. Gaara showed us to our rooms, I was sleeping in my old bedroom while Sasuke and Itachi were sharing the guest room that was across from my room on the second floor. Afterwards, I came back downstairs and sat on the couch, watching the fire flickering in the fireplace. I hugged my knees close to my chest as I became lost in my thoughts. "This brings back memories." I snap out of my thoughts and turn to look at Gaara as he walked over with two glasses of milk in his hands. He sits beside me and hands me a glass. I smile as a thanks before taking a sip of my milk. This did bring back memories, back when I first started living here.

* * *

><p><em>It's been exactly a year since I started living with my best friend. I was now at the end of fifth grade and it was the first anniversary of my mother's and father's death. I had skipped school that day to spend time at their grave in the cemetery. Gaara had skipped with me, he was worried about me and I didn't know how to ease his mind. Today was not a normal day in the Sabaku household, normally Kankuro and I would be arguing at dinner and Temari would try to break it off. No, today it was completely silent and it didn't help me one bit. I just wanted dinner to be normal so I wouldn't have to think about the incident, watching my mother die in front of me. They didn't know about that though, they thought that I would want to be by myself today. Being alone was the worst, but I didn't want to bring it up. Later that night, past my bedtime, I sat on the couch with my knees pressed as close to me as I could. My face hidden from view as the tears silently flowed down. The only light in the room was the firelight coming from the fireplace. "Say? May I sit with you?" I lifted my head to see Gaara with two glasses of milk. I nodded my head and watched him sit beside me and hand me a glass.<em>

"_Thank you." I muttered quietly as I took the glass, taking a sip before placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Gaara did the same before pulling me into him, hugging me with all the strength he had. "Gaara?"_

"_You don't have to cry alone. I'm right here for you, Say." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widen slightly before closing them tightly, the tears came faster and I sobbed into his shirt, getting it all wet. He was speaking comforting words into my ear as I cried._

* * *

><p>"I remember, it was the first anniversary of Mother and Father's death. I sitting in this exact spot crying and you came with a glass of milk just like now." I said, looking to Gaara. "The only difference is I'm not crying and we're older."<p>

"No, you are crying. You just don't want to admit and show it because you're trying to be strong. Say, there are times where you don't have to be. Nothing's changed, you don't have to cry alone. I'm still here for you." Gaara said, looking back at me. I kept my gaze on him for a moment before looking down at the wooden floor. "I know what's going on, I'm the only one who does. Kankuro and Temari don't know, it's better if they don't." I nod my head in agreement. I didn't know what to say to that. "I know I can't change your mind. Say, please just promise me you will stay alive. You won't die. That's all I ask for."

"I can't make any promises, Gaara." I muttered. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into him tightly. I leaned against him, gripping the back of his shirt. He kisses my forehead as he rubbed my back. "I should go to bed, we have an hour drive home in the morning." He tightens his grip on me for five seconds before letting go. I stand up but before I started walking to the stairs, I lean down and kiss Gaara's cheek. His light blue eyes widened and I stifled a giggle as I walked away and up the stairs.

I enter my room and wasn't at all surprised to see Sasuke sitting on the bed and staring out the window. Closing the door behind me, I move over and sit beside him. Sasuke turns his head to look at me, his eyes showing sadness. Tomorrow was coming without warning and we knew that there was a high percent chance that I wouldn't survive this. Our gazes were locked on each other for a long minute before he leaned towards me, gently kissing me. His one arm moved around my waist and pulled me closer while his other hand lightly rest on my leg. Both of my hands were covering his cheeks as I kissed him back. The gentle kiss became rough and more desperate, Sasuke slowly moved so I would be lying on my back with him hovering over me, the kiss not once being broken until we needed air. A kiss the two would never forget, no matter what happens when the sun rises into the sky.

**A/N: Phew.. Just wanted to get this chapter out before anything else could happen in my life.**

**Sasuke: … Damn you, I'm going to cry if this ends how I think it's going to end.**

**Me: Uhm… Yes, we are closing in on the end of this story but I didn't say this next chapter will be the end. I'm not saying it isn't either.**

**Gaara: Come on, I just had a touching moment finally with my best friend. You're going to end it in the next chapter? Evil!**

**Me: I didn't say that. I honestly don't know if it's going to end in this next chapter… ANYWAY! If any of my followers for this story is interested in another version of this story then find my story called "The Cursed Shinobi". It is a SasuSaya story, set in the ninja world this time. Arigatou Minna!**


End file.
